


Separation

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: 30 Days of Makorra [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always Mako that got left behind, left alone while Korra attended her duties as Avatar. Those days of separation were torture, but reunion was always so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

Mako switched off the radio with a sigh, turning back to the stove as he shook his head. Another day passed, another day with no news. He hoped to hear something of Korra's travels over the radio, but it had been over a week since the last report about the Avatar. Nothing even that sounded like her passing through an area. There were no reports of damage in her wake, no reports of criminals suddenly being caught, no sudden changes in an area's well-being. Nothing. He couldn't help but to be anxious when she didn't call and he couldn't find out what she was up to. He knew to trust her, that she wouldn't put herself in danger, and that if she was, she would find a way to contact him. Logic had little bearing on emotions, however, and as the days passed, his anxiety grew.

He hated these times that they were separated from one another. Such was the life of dating the Avatar, however. It was the one strain on their relationship, and the reason he hadn't yet asked her to marry him, even after five years of dating. She traveled to where she was needed and he stayed behind where his job was. He couldn't very well give it up to travel with her. They would make ends meet on their journey, of course, as she did on her own. The problem was that they wouldn't build a future like that. So, he stayed in Republic City, earning money so that when they were able to settle, they would have a solid foundation.

Another night of eating dinner alone. It was odd, having no one there. Bolin had his own life, one he had recently started sharing with a wife just a few months back. He didn't want to be a bother on them, though his sweetheart of a sister-in-law often mentioned he was welcome over whenever. It felt like intruding, for one, and for another, it was a reminder of what he was missing out on with Korra. Not that he wanted anyone else, he just wished things could calm down for a time. He never really had such thoughts when she was home, but when he was on his own, it was difficult not to long for something different.

The door was slammed open, a feat he had become accustomed to, but which always made him jump. It was by sheer dumb luck that he had just set down his bowl, saving him from hot soup all over his lap. Looking over his shoulder awestruck, he blinked as the subject of his thoughts shut the door roughly behind her while leaning over to peel off her boots. "I am starving, tell me there's enough dinner for two." Korra's casual demeanor, as though she hadn't been gone and off the grid for so long, kept him in his state of shock. That didn't seem to matter, however, as she ignored him anyways and walked straight over to the stove, sniffing at the large pot. "This smells amazing," she stated with sincerity. Fishing out a bowl, she poured herself some and took a seat beside Mako, all but sitting on his lap with how close she was.

Several minutes passed in silence, and Mako slowly returned to his meal, watching his girlfriend from the corner of his eye, checking her for any sign of injury and waiting for her to say something about her sudden return. The silence continued as she finished her food and brought her bowl to the sink, adding to the concern he had felt before she had walked in the door. It was unlike her to be quiet for so long, especially after she had been away for a time. He walked up behind her with his bowl, carefully reaching around her to rinse his dish and hold her in his arms at the same time. She leaned back against him ever-so-slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough that he noticed. Turning off the water, he dried his hands off and settled them on her waist.

He was caught off-guard once more when she spun around swiftly. Her arms wrapped tightly across his shoulders and she yanked him down for a fierce kiss, pulling him back as she hopped up onto the edge of sink. She paid no attention to the water seeping into her pants, only caring about the warm body pressing tightly against her, the hot mouth against hers, and the mad struggle to remove clothes from one another as swiftly as possible.

Hours later, spent and exhausted, having taken brief naps in between reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies, Mako finally turned to Korra and asked her what had been on his mind when she first got back. "What happened while you were gone? You suddenly disappeared, didn't call, didn't pop up anywhere... I was worried."

She smiled sadly and gave a little shrug. "Things went a bit badly, I had to disappear. It was easier to just stay off the grid and hurry back. I'll tell you about it later, right now I just want to enjoy being home."

Nodding in acceptance, he leaned in for a soft kiss. "All right. I missed you, you know."

"I know," she chuckled as he made a face, her response not being the one he wanted. In a more tender tone of voice, she added, "I missed you, too. I hate being separated from you for so long."

"Me too."

Not wanting to dwell any longer on the sadness of separation, they both rolled towards one another at the same time, continuing their primal reminder of the good times they always had together.


End file.
